united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Kid
Ultra Kid is a young superhero who has many powers including flight, super speed, super strength, ghost powers and laser eyes. His weakness is his little knowledge of robotics and his nemesis is Dark Ultra Kid. Early Life Ultra Kid started when a robot was throwing giant meteors at the planet from space. Ultra Kid used his powers to fly into space and destroy the robot. Ultra Kid then met a criminal named Scar. Scar got in his robot armour and they began to fight. Ultra Kid used his ghost powers to disappear and sneak up behind Scar in order to beat him. The next time Scar came back in a more powerful robot suit. Ultra Kid couldn't defeat him alone. Luckily Digital Man was passing by. Together they defeated Scar. One day Ultra Kid found a teleport machine which teleported him to another planet. On the other planet Dark Ultra Kid, Ultra Kid's negative was there. Ultra kid ran back to the teleport and escaped before Dark Ultra Kid could harm him. Dark Ultra Kid found Ultra Kid again. This time Dark Ultra Kid had brought a robot army with him. However, Ultra Kid was able to defeat this army and then throw Dark Ultra Kid's spacecraft back into space. Dark Ultra Kid returned. This time he was wearing a robot suit. Dark Ultra Kid threw Ultra Kid into the sea where he would've drowned if he hadn't been rescued by another superhero called Aqua Boy. When Ultra Kid got back instead of facing Dark Ultra Kid, he faced two robot droids, which he easily defeated. Ultra Kid finally found Dark Ultra Kid's base. Dark Ultra Kid had a belt that turned into an amazingly powerful suit. Ultra Kid took his spare one and they had a fight until Ultra Kid threw Dark Ultra Kid into space. The Scratchers and United Five There was an evil robot in town. Ultra Kid attempted to fight it but failed. Roboblaze then decided to have a go. However he also failed. Three other superheroes (Digital Man, Capped Mario and Pixel Pop Kirby) had come to see if they could defeat it. The injured Roboblaze stopped them. He said that fighting it alone would just result in them getting injured or killed. That gave Digital Man an idea. They could fight it together. All five of them fought it together and defeated it. They decided to fight together more often. This group became known as The Scratchers. A few years after the assembling of The Scratchers, Roboblaze, Ultra Kid and Pixel Pop Kirby were captured by Bad Guy. Bad Guy locked Roboblaze and Ultra Kid in a prison cell but sold Pixel Pop Kirby to another villain who wished to interrogate him. Roboblaze, Ultra Kid and Nik-Nak Man, who was in the prison cell next to them, escaped. Along with Digital Man, the three of them set up a group called United Five. They did not let Capped Mario join though as they decided he was rubbish. Instead they found another superhero called Man with a Big Dagger who became the fifth member. A few months after the United Five was set up Digital Man retired as he was busy with other things. Roboblaze was promoted to Untied Five Captain. They now had to audition for a new member. Many people entered including Dan 100, Rohan Potter, Lizard Boy, Scar (hoping to use this opportunity to kill Ultra Kid), Darkghost and Galanterstron. In the end Galanterstron was given the job but Darkghost didn't trust him. That night Digital Man was kidnapped and taken to Strat Castle. When Roboblaze was informed about this by General Anderson they immediately began to plan a rescue attempt. However Roboblaze, Ultra Kid, Man with a Big Dagger and Nik-Nak Man were captured. They found themselves talking to Baron von Strat, an evil genius. It was then revealed that Galanterstron was Baron von Strat's right hand man. Baron von Strat's plan was to create an army of Roboblaze clones which he would use to take over both Dragon City and Northlake. Darkghost freed Roboblaze, Digital Man, Man with a Big Dagger, Ultra Kid and Nik-Nak Man once Baron von Strat had gone. Darkghost then went after Baron von Strat and after beating him in a sword fight, killed him. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Man with a Big Dagger went after Galanterstron and together they managed to kill him. Darkghost was made the newest member of United Five. Category:United Five Category:Scratchers